Save Me From Myself
by angelshavetheirwickedschemes
Summary: Maria is a nineteen year old trouble maker involved with the SOA. Gemma is like a mum, Jax is like a brother, they're the best family a girl like her could ask for. She's trouble through and through, and has a crush on one of the Sons. What will her life bring and what obstacles does it hold for her? HAPPY/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking of writing a SOA fanfic for a while and i'm finally getting around to it! Hopefully you guys enjoy it enough to want to see more! So, read and review! Thanks! 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE.**

FUCK! My knuckles are so fucking sore but it is so worth it! Here I am, a dainty nineteen year old throwing punches at a man twice my size and triple my age. Serves him right for touching my ass! Fucking pervert was asking for a beating. Somebody grabbed my arms to try and pull me out of my rage and away from my victim but I fought back and threw my head back to headbutt the wannabe hero in the face before tackling the fat shit to the ground, catching him off guard as he tried to steady himself. I guess all those punches to the face had made him dizzy. Poor guy!

"Try and touch my ass again! Go on I dare you!" I screamed to his bloody face. Literally, I'm not using English slang or swear words; his face _is_ actually bloody; soaked in blood from a busted nose, brow and lip. All thanks to me!

"Come on, that's enough!" someone called from the crowd but I continued to beat the shit out of this man, I was on an alcohol-fuelled rage and it wouldn't end anytime soon. I was naturally an angry, aggressive person and alcohol often made it worse.

"He's had enough when I say he's had enough!" I growled, wrapping my fingers around his throat to block off his air supply. Let's see how you like that, you sick son of a bitch. His eyes widened in shock as he came to realise that I was blocking off his air supply and that's when he really started to squirm and thrash beneath me. I grinned a sadistic little grin as I stared down at him, tightening my hands around his throat. Around me though, the crowd began to separate and that was due to the arrival of the damn cops. Why they always gotta come and spoil my fun?! Damn Hale and his Captain America personality.

"HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled as he and his colleagues pulled me away from the guy I had been quite close to killing. I struggled as they restrained me before laughing and giving up, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Man this is great." I laughed before collecting some blood in my mouth from a cut lip to spit on the ground, still grinning like the fucking Cheshire cat.

"You're coming with us. I'm sure you know your rights." Hale mumbled, leading me out of the trashed bar to the cop car sat outside with the lights still flashing.

"Personal transport for me? Oh David, how sweet." I was always sarcastic, it was a trait of mine and it was like a second language for me. All my close friends and family got used to it over time – we're all the same anyway.

"Just be quiet and get in Maria. It's late, I don't have time for this." He responded, opening the back door and guiding me into the back seats of the car.

"Yeah, whatever Hale. Take me to my second home." I smirked, leaning awkwardly against the car door because of the freaking hand cuffs keeping my hands behind my back. It's funny really, how they have to go through so many precautions to control a woman of my build. I'm 5'6 and slim but I guess you could say I'm pretty strong and toned due to my extreme workout regime and my uh, extra-curricular activities.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, with me spreading myself across the seats to get comfortable during the five minute journey. Charming was small and everything was in close distance! And now, here I was sobering up in a cold, empty and smelly holding cell. I spend so much time here it's unreal. But thanks to my ties with the Sons of Anarchy, the local MC club, I never spend any longer than a night in this shithole.  
"Ugh! This place is so fucking boring!" I yelled into the empty cell and quiet police station, it was at least three in the morning so the few cops that inhabited the place were probably out dealing with drunken brawls similar to mine or just patrolling and causing unnecessary grief for us innocent folk. Ha! Movement caught my eye and I looked up to see Unser standing on the other side of the bars, looking in at me with a disappointed expression upon his wrinkled face. "Don't look at me like that man, it breaks my little black heart." I teased, pouting my lips and sniffling like I was crying. Man I'm a bitch. And what? I'm beyond caring.

"You know I really hate seeing you in this position.. But sooner or later it'll get to a point where I'm happy to see you in here. At least that way I know you're not out there causing trouble!" There he goes with his fatherly-like rants. Acting like he gives a shit when he doesn't.

"Eh, pops. Just because you knew my pa doesn't mean you can treat me like your own, ok? And don't give me that 'he would want me to take care of you' shit because he doesn't want anybody to look after me but the fucking club, ok?" I snapped, pushing myself up off the crappy little bed to pace around the small enclosure like a lion in fucking captivity.

"Don't bite my head off for being concerned Ria.." I rolled my eyes and gently kicked the foot of the bed.

"Unser.. just fuck off okay? Fuck off and get me the fuck out of here!" I snapped, kicking a trash can full blow, sending it flying across the small space, where it crashed against the wall opposite and rolled across the floor.

"Hey! What's with the commotion?" I heard the familiar voice of none other than Gemma, someone I looked up to as a mother. "Christ, Ria.. what have you done this time?" she sighed, resting her hands on her hips as she looked in at me.

"Just stop staring at me and get me outta here. I want to go home." I whined quietly with a pout. I could always act like myself in front of Gemma, even if it was a weakness. Who gives a shit? I love the woman!

"Okay baby girl, let's get you out of here." Unser unlocked the cell door and at last, freedom was mine. For tonight at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it! I really like writing this fic so i'd like to hear what you guys think to know if i should continue or if i'm doing a good job or not! Thanks! Read and review! Jade. xo**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Gem, you missed the turning.." I commented, noticing that the fierce Old Lady hadn't taken the expected turning to take us back to her home. _Our_ home. Yeah that's right, I live with Gemma and Clay and I fucking love it!

"We're heading to the clubhouse baby girl, there's a party in mid swing and I know you wouldn't want to miss it." she responded with a small grin curling at her lips, and I couldn't help but laugh. She knew me too well! Usually she was quite careful with me drinking as I'm under the age limit and all, but as long as it's in her presence she doesn't usually mind. However, it's surprising that she hasn't bit my head off yet for getting tossed into a holding cell. She probably doesn't even know why. Eh, all in good time!

"Aw man! You're such a bad influence on me, Gem!" I laughed, lifting a hand to push my fingertips through my tangled curls. Damn asshole at the bar that I was fighting messed up my hair do. Do you know how hard it is to tame these curls? They're not tight little curls.. more like Shakira's curls at their calmest.

"Only in my presence sweetie. Speaking of which, you got some explaining to do. But we'll save that for when you're sobered up, aint no point in me trying to knock sense into you when you're hammered." She laughed, and again I joined in.

"Good idea, ma." I agreed, only now realising how bruised and bloody my knuckles are. SHIT. Each one had its own little bruise forming, joining together in the dips with dry blood coating the surface. Thankfully it wasn't mine and the thought made me smirk. I was such a sadist. I find satisfaction in hurting people and I am not ashamed of it. A few of the guys in the club are similar so it's not like I'm the odd one out. "Hey, Gem.. Are the Tacoma boys here too?" I asked, trying to be as casual as possible. Just out of curiosity.. Yeah, right.. More like wanting to know if the guy I'm attracted to is there. But she doesn't need to know that!

"They are.. Why d'you ask?" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a pout upon her lips. She always thought I was up to something!

"I was just wondering how big this party is going to be.." I lied, flashing a quick grin before looking back out of the windscreen to see that we were now pulling up into the lot of the clubhouse. Everybody was outside; girls half naked and drunken bikers pulling them in like fish on hooks. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach and instantly scolded myself for acting like a little kid. Before I knew it, the engine came to a stop and Gemma was climbing out of the vehicle. I followed her actions and got out of her ride, pushing the door shut before leaning against the hood briefly as I looked around at my surroundings. Where is he? I pursed my lips in thought before rolling my eyes at my thoughts, laughing quickly as I pushed away from the car and made my way through the crowd.

A lot of people greeted me, patted my shoulder and pulled me in for hugs. I was known within the biker world and I fucking loved it. I even heard that they describe me as that 'tattooed tough chick in Charming' which I found quite cool. I finally made my entrance in the clubhouse where the boys were situated, all sat around a table laughing loudly and chatting shit to each other, as sleazy croweaters threw themselves at 'em. He was there too. And I caught his gaze instantly. He was with some blonde slut and I had to admit, it made my inked skin crawl, but I did my best to ignore those feelings as I tore my gaze away from his and made my way over to the bar.

"Prospect!" I greeted half-sack with a grin. We got along really well and I think it surprised people that I spent a lot of time with the guy.

"Ria, how are you, girl?" he responded, taking the hint as I opened my arms and pulled me against his chest for a hug which lasted a matter of seconds as he cleared his throat and pulled away. I assume it's because he saw one of the boys looking at him or some shit.

"Man you wouldn't believe the shit that's happened to me tonight!" I bragged and lifted my hands in front of his face to show him the evidence of a punch-up.

"Shit! Are you okay?" he was instantly worried, I could tell by the look on his face. In a way it was cute, but I had to laugh.

"Of course I am, baby. You know me, I can go on forever in the ring." I laughed and lifted my fists in front of me, moving into a playful boxing stance, passing a few gentle digs. But I hissed and pulled my fists back, laughing at the reaction I had. "Damn, I'm more beat up than I thought. Can't imagine how the asshole I beat on is fucking feeling!"  
Prospect went to open his mouth to speak but I lifted a hand to his mouth to silence him. "Tequila shots. Now!" I laughed, watching as he disappeared behind the bar which I leant against. As soon as he poured the shots I lifted them to my mouth and downed them; four in a row. Whew! What a rush!

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Jax standing behind me with that goofy grin pulling at his lips. "Jax, you son of a bitch! Show me some love!" I threw myself against him, hugging him tight as he held me to his chest, swaying me side to side a little. The guy was like my fucking brother, I swear!

"Hey princess. I overheard what you said to Half-sac." He spoke, pulling me away whilst holding my shoulders to keep me at an arm's length away so that he could look down at me with a small smile. "I hope the asshole fucking deserved it and you gave him the beating of a lifetime. Or else I might have to step in and do some damage myself."

"Man! I can fight my own battles. Gimme a break!" I grinned, slapping his chest playfully, giggling as he pulled me to his side with one arm around my shoulders.

"C'mon, come sit with us." He insisted and before I could even answer he was dragging me over to the table, pulling me down to sit on his knee as there were no free seats. Anybody would think we were dating, anybody outside of the club, of course. But that totally wasn't the case. We were like family. In my eyes, we were family.

"Ria, lassie! I hope you ain't gettin' yourself into too much trouble!" Chibs was the first to talk to me, his comment resulting in a few laughed from the men around the table. "Looks like you've been fightin'! Why weren't we there to watch, eh?" he teased with a wink. I fucking loved these guys!

I stretched my fingers and looked down at my darkening bruises on my knuckles, laughing as I shrugged my shoulders. "Chibs, you know me.. I'm always a little angel.. but if some fat fuck touches my ass again I'm going to cut some throats." I laughed along with the boys, briefly glancing over at the guy who didn't seem very happy, even if he was forcing out a quick scoff.

"Yeah, and who would want to do that?" One of the girls spoke out and instantly silence fell over the table, Clay and Tig hissing as they both knew that the bitch had gotten herself into some serious shit.

"Excuse me, bitch?" I snapped, glaring over at the bitch locally known as Ima. I knew her simply because of her obsession towards Jax.

"Ria, calm down, she aint worth it. Ima, shut the fuck up!" Jax snapped whilst trying to calm me by running his hand over my back. I hadn't even realised that my fingers had curled into fists for the second time tonight, causing pain in my knuckles that I was able to ignore. She had trigged my anger. That bitch! First she's all over the guy I like and now she's insulting me?

"You heard me." she breathed, running her hand over his arm across the table from me. And that was it. In a flash I had shot away from Jax like a rocket and was scrambling over the table towards the bitch, knocking drinks all over the place. I knocked her to the floor from her perch on the arm of the chair, grabbing her hair with one hand whilst bringing my other fist down to her face. It took one punch to the nose and there was blood everywhere.

"Try fucking someone now you ugly bitch." I spat, lifting her head before slamming it back down against the floor as I straddled her waist. She fought back by flipping out with her arms and legs, catching my face with her fake ass nails. Bitch! We scrambled on the floor, with me gaining the upper hand and within a few seconds of the attack happening I had someone pull me away from the whore whilst one of her pals dragged her away from me as she screamed abuse and sobbed about her face. I laughed as someone restrained me, ignoring the fact that there was blood dripping down my cheek from the small cut from her nails.

"You're insane!" she screeched, whilst he friends begged her to shut up before they got thrown out too.

"Get her the fuck out of here!" Gemma shouted towards the group of croweaters and porn stars. Who the fuck knew what they were?

The hands holding my waist to keep me back looked familiar and another surge of anger erupted in my stomach and I burst out of his grip, spinning around to face the culprit. "Keep your bitch in line, Happy. Or next time it'll be your fucking ass I'm kicking." I was then pulled away by Gemma to cool off in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**As a result of popular demand, another quick update. Ladies and Gentlemen, Chapter three! - Jade. xo**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

HELP ME BELIEVE,  
IT'S NOT THE REAL ME  
SOMEBODY HELP ME TAME  
THIS ANIMAL.

I was furious. No, I was beyond that. I was just about ready to kill somebody! Gemma was trying her best to calm me, running her hands up and down my bare, inked arms as she looked at my face with a sympathetic face. I didn't care about the cut on my face, I didn't even notice Gem in front of me, I was too fucking focused on looking over at that whore Ima getting escorted out of the clubhouse by her slutty pals. I even felt myself moving forwards to make an attempt to go after her without even realising I was doing it, but Gemma pushed me back against the stool, sitting me down on it.

"Calm down, baby girl." She soothed, running a hand over my hair, finally getting me to look in her direction. I was struggling to calm down, my heart pounding viciously in my chest as I tried to control my rapid breathing.

"She's right, you need to calm down." Tara chirped in. Where did she come from? Not that I minded, we were good friends. But still, I hadn't seen her come in. "That cut won't stop bleeding when you're like this." She added whilst lifting her hand to push a damp cloth against my cheek. As she pulled it away I noticed how it was stained red with _my _blood and it just made me even angrier when I thought I was just about to calm down.

"That fucking bitch!" I shouted, jolting forwards again but this time stronger hands restrained me. Jax. He was always there in my time of need. I had some serious anger issues and everybody with a brain knew not to fuck with me unless it was necessary. "I can't calm down." I grumbled, closing my eyes and tilting my head back against the wall with an agitated sigh through clenched teeth. Gemma's hand continued to move up and down my arm in a caressing touch and Jax reached out to put a hand on my shoulder before leaning forward to press a kiss against my head.

"It'll pass, Ria. It always does, right? Just try to calm down. There's no point in getting worked up over that bitch." Jax spoke whilst leaning his side against the wall beside me so that he could watch me.

"I'll need to put a butterfly stitch on this, Maria." Tara sighed, digging through her little first aid kit. She always came prepared.

"Fucking go for it." I mumbled, looking away from her and out at the crowded clubhouse where everybody had resumed with what they were doing before. Except from Happy, he was stood with Tig and Opie, watching me as the others spoke. Watching him only made me grow angrier and I finally pushed Gemma's hands away from me. "Let me calm down on my own, okay? I need to get some air." I sighed whilst leaning forward to press a kiss against her cheek. Jax quickly hugged me before Tara stuck two butterfly stitches on my cheek, making me grumble like a little embarrassed kid, not wanting to look stupid in front of their friends.

"Come get us if you need anything, okay?" Gemma informed me before patting my shoulder, as a sign that I could _finally _get away and calm the fuck down. As I made my way out of the kitchen area, I was approached by Tig as I went to pass the small group.

"Hey, Ria.. You alright?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes a little as he looked at my face. Clearly the cut was looking nasty on my cheek. That bitch would get a nice beating from me when I next got the chance.

"I'm fine, Tiggy. Some bitches need to be put on a leash. Not the kinky kind either." I laughed sharply as my sense of humour had gone down the drain from tonight's events. Tig sniggered and pulled me into his side in a one-armed hug before letting me go as he probably realised I was keen to get away.

"You beating on her ass was pretty funny." Opie contributed with a chuckle, and at that, I had to laugh too. It was pretty funny. I shot a quick glance to Happy, the only one who hadn't said a thing through the whole ordeal. Good, I hope the bastard felt fucking bad. He had this unreadable expression upon his face, and it was probably a result of me getting in his face. He didn't like anybody talking shit to him, and everybody smart enough to know what's right and wrong within the club knew that too. A lot of people were frightened of the Tacoma Killer. But not me. I dismissed myself by patting Opie's and Tig's shoulder, my hands connecting with the leather cut making a small 'pat' sound.

I left after that, turning my back on the boys to walk outside where I struggled to get through the crowds of people. But after some shoves I was out of the crowd and in my own space, sitting sideways on my beauty of a bike amongst dozens of others lined up outside. I fucking needed a smoke. And after digging through the the pocket of my leather jacket I found the small packet and lighter. After popping one into my mouth and lighting the end I felt a rush of relief course through my body. Sure, I was nineteen and that meant I wasn't of age to smoke or drink. But nobody here gave a shit. And sometimes, I wish they did.. but only sometimes, only rarely.  
I pinched the cigarette between my index finger and thumb, pulling it away from my mouth after taking a long drag, whilst reaching up with my free hand to rub at the back of my neck with a cringe. I was sore, and only just realising how tired I really was. I was sobering up and that was never a good thing. "Shit." I grumbled and took another long drag from my cigarette, flicking the ash onto the ground as I exhaled the smoke into the crisp night air.

"You know, you really shouldn't have spoken to me like that." Came a deep, gruff voice from behind me and instantly I knew who it was. Happy had approached me and I hadn't even noticed. That's probably one of the reasons why he made such a good killer for the club.

"You know what? I really don't give a shit." I answered casually with a quick smile before it fell from my face like it was some massive burden to carry. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and lifted my gaze to see that he had moved to stand in front of the bike, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at me with a fierce expression within his eyes.

"Watch your mouth with me, girl." He warned and I couldn't help but laugh as I exhaled some more smoke from my cigarette. Who did he think he was? The fucking president?

"Oh man.. You have the biggest ego ever. I'll speak to you however the fuck I want. And since your slutty ass woman marked my fucking face, I think I have every right to speak to you like a piece of shit on my shoe." I snapped, glaring at him from my position on the bike, steadying myself on the seat by holding onto it by my thigh. I noticed how his expression changed in a matter of seconds from unreadable to visibly angry. He stepped forwards, hands by his sides in fists. I slipped from the bike and stood up, tossing my cigarette down on the ground as I moved forward to confront him, standing up to him as best as I could. I was quite a bit smaller than him so the height difference made him seem more powerful, but I wasn't afraid to stand my ground against him. "You gonna hit me, Killer?" I teased, a small smirk pulling at my lips.

He was breathing heavily; I could hear it from my position in front of him. "I've already been hit by a man today.. I'm sure another right hook to the cheek won't do much more damage." I continued, lifting my arms out to my sides in a 'bring it on' gesture that Jax had perfected in the last few years.

"I'm not going to hit a woman of the club.." he growled in his low voice that I found strangely seductive. Mmhmm. But that was beyond the point. I'm angry and need to express this.

"But I'm not your ordinary '_woman_' am I?! I'm a fucking pain in the ass, I fight men on a regular basis, in and out of the ring. Fucking hit me if that's what you're going to fucking do, you little pussy!" I yelled in his face and that was when he jumped forwards. And you know what? I shat myself. I quickly lifted my hands to shield my face and stumbled back, the handle of my bike digging into my back making me hiss in pain. Realisation hit me and I instantly regretted my reaction to his movement. I had shown weakness in front of him. I had made it known that I was scared, that I was vulnerable. And that's something I didn't want. I didn't want to be seen as a weak little girl that needed to be protected. I wanted violence! I wanted people to treat me as an equal! I opened my eyes and lowered my hands, lifting my head to look up at Happy and his look confirmed it all. He knew that he had scared me and he almost looked _sad_. No, please no! That's the last thing I wanted! I am not weak!

"I wasn't scared.." I instantly claimed, shaking my head a little as I looked around whilst trying to gather an excuse. FUCK! I was being my old self. Rambling and acting stupid. "I'm drunk, my reflexes are all over the place.. I wasn't.. I'm not scared." I hurried, finishing my sentence with a quick laugh to shrug it off. To make myself look like even more of a fool, I turned my back on Happy and straddled my bike, kicking back the stand. With the key already in the ignition I started my beauty of a Harley, but two tattooed hands on my grips stopped me from going anywhere. I looked up to catch him staring down at me with a confused expression upon his face.

"Ria.." he began in a low but loud volume of voice as he spoke over the sound of the growling engine.

"Happy.. Get your hands off of my bike.. Now." I ordered, lowering my gaze so that I didn't have to look at him. I avoided eye contact at all costs and instead, worked on prying away his fingers. He complied and let go, standing aside as I pushed my bike forward and then twisted the throttle, pulling out of the parking bay. I was pretty unsteady as I was probably over the limit by triple the amount. But that thought didn't really occur to me. I was more focused on getting home and into bed. I had made a complete fool of myself and my tough exterior and I needed to get to the one place where I could be myself. Home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aren't you guys lucky? :P I enjoy writing this so much I'm updating quicker than i first thought i would! So, here's another update! It's only short, but they will get longer, i promise. - Jade. xo**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I woke up in a pool of light, grumbling in frustration having been enjoying a deep sleep. I rolled my head to the side to look at the digital clock on my bedside table to see that it was 10.47AM. This made me grumble again. My evening after the little ordeal at the club hadn't been exciting. A few more drinks, a few more cigarettes and then I was knocked out. Which would explain why I'm so groggy. With a sigh I pushed myself up, sitting in the centre of my double bed. I should probably get ready for the day ahead. And with that, I got up from my bed and dragged myself into the connected bathroom, closing the door quietly behind me. A glance into the mirror confirmed my worries.

A darkening bruise beneath my left eye, a scabby cut on a swollen corner of my lip and an inflamed cut on my right cheek, from that slut bitch. I leant towards the mirror and pulled my lip away from my teeth, hissing a little at the uncomfortable pain that radiated across my poor lower lip. "Son of a bitch." I sighed, lowering my head as I held onto the edge of the counter, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. Remembering the confrontation with Happy was making me feel even worse. I lifted my head and looked at my reflection again before straightening my posture, pulling off my top to throw to the ground. Times like this, I took a moment to look at the ink staining my toned stomach. I loved tattoos; most of mine had a meaning, like a story being told on a canvas of skin. But some of them covered scars which had a whole other story behind them, stories I liked to keep out of mind. So to stop myself from heading into that direction, I continued to undress before stepping into the shower, turning the warm water on. I instantly felt refreshed, like the water was washing away all of last night and other issues I had. If only.

I got out and dressed quickly after that, wanting to get ready and head out to get on with the things I had planned. I took one last look at myself in the long-length mirror to check myself out, and of course, as always I was impressed. I wasn't vain; I just liked the way I looked. The acid-wash jeans clung to my long legs with a few rips in the material exposing some skin. I agreed on a black, long-sleeved top that laced up at the front; similar to what Gemma wore, in fact, I think she may have given me this shirt. I recall her saying 'it'll make your boobs look even better' and it did! It exposed my beloved chest-piece tattoo too, which was something I liked showing off. To finish the ensemble I pulled on my red, zip-up hoodie and slipped my feet into a pair of white canvas shoes before leaving my bedroom.

Clay and Gemma weren't anywhere to be seen so they're probably at the Garage getting work done. After petting her beloved bird through the cage, I grabbed my keys, cash and phone and then left the house, locking the door behind me. It was bright out and pretty warm so I would probably regret dressing the way I had. I clipped my helmet over my flat-ironed hair, straddled the bike, started the engine and shot out of the driveway.

Within a few minutes I had arrived at the Teller-Morrow garage, reversing my bike into formation beside the line of other bikes. That was when I noticed Happy's bike, which made me sigh in frustration. After last night I didn't really want to see him. But if I had to, then so be it. I'd act like my usual bitchy, sober self. Not a vulnerable, weak little drunk bitch. I kicked out the stand and propped my bike up safely before climbing off it and unclipping my silly ass helmet which I hung over the handle. I tucked my thumbs into the belt loops of my low-rise jeans and began my walk towards the building. That was when I saw Tig ordering Prospect to do something which made me grin. I'd hate to be a fucking Prospect!

"Tigger, are you always so bossy?" I teased, making my presence known from behind him. He turned to face me with a shit-eating grin on his lips.

"Always, baby." His voice was seductive, but he passed it off with a laugh and pulled me into his body in a tight embrace that I returned.

"Always the dominant." I spoke into his shoulder with a grin tugging at the corners of the mouth. I heard him laugh as he rested his hands on my hips, pushing me back gently to look down at me.

"You know it, doll." He winked and I laughed. I loved being able to be playful and flirtatious without anything to hold me back. I didn't give a shit if he was old enough to be my dad. He was great! And hot. Who could deny that?!

"Tig, we got church in-." Happy's voice interrupted the moment, but his sentence fell short and I assume it was because he saw me close to Tig with his hands on my exposed hips. I turned my head a little to look over at him, raising my eyebrow a little in a questioning manner before grinning a little as I reached up to press a gentle kiss to Tig's cheek.. a little too close to the corner of his mouth for anybody else's liking.

"Run along before Clay comes lookin' for ya." I laughed, pushing myself away from him, watching as he grinned and shook his head before walking away towards the building, mumbling something to himself. Probably something like 'she'll be the death of me' or something, who gives a fuck?

"Tig.. Really?" Happy grumbled, reminding me that he was there and was the reason for my little tease act with Tig just then. Was this.. Jealousy? Nah, he didn't see me in the same light I saw him in.

"What? I can't have a little fun while I'm around here? Not that it's any of your business, obviously." I looked down at my fingernails, acting as if I could be doing something better than exchanging sarcastic comments with a brother. Of course that wasn't the case; I quite liked being this close to Happy. Stupid fucking little girl crush. Fuck!

"Not with a brother." he responded darkly and I looked up at him again, tilting my head a little in confusion.

"Why not?" I questioned within an instant, demanding an answer, not that he'd give it to me, but still it was worth a shot.

"You don't want a reputation for yourself, do ya?" he smirked a little and without a second thought, the palm of my hand connected with his left cheek with an audible, painful 'slap'.

"Fuck you!" I spat. But the look in his eyes made me instantly regret the action that I had no control over. Instead of hanging around to experience the consequences, I moved past him to continue on my path towards safety. But a firm grasp around my wrist stopped me, whipping me around to face him, making my shoulder click at the awkward tug. "Ouch!" I snapped, struggling against his grip to pull my small wrist out of his strong grasp.

"You like makin' me angry?" he growled, pulling me towards him so that he could get in my face.

"Get the fuck off me, Happy!" I snapped again whilst continuing to worm my way out of his grip. But he wouldn't give. "Happy let go!" I pleaded, this time I sounded a little more distraught and desperate than the previous time. For the second time in only a few hours, my weakness was shining through again. He seemed to hesitate, but he chucked my hand away from him making me stumble a little. Without another word or glance I turned my back on him and made my way over to the garage, shaking my hand a little to try and loosen it up. "Fucking asshole!" I shouted over my shoulder now that there was a distance between us making me confident again. And then I walked into the office and slammed the door behind me.


End file.
